


Until death do us part

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Sherlock fic is all the way. Hope you like it.It may contain spoilers, so be careful if you won’t watch season 4 yet
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Until death do us part

Hell, Norway.

The monument house on the hill, dark doors, big windows and warm red color on the outside of the building was now a bit darker. It had been six days since they got here, everything in this operation was important, but the time, the time was the worst for them. They wanted to make it quick, but Lars Andreas Magnussen was never alone. He was a businessman and that was the main problem.

“Did he move since the last time I was here?” Sherlock asked.

“No and please stop winning. It’s a process. I can’t just go there and kill him.” Mary answered.

“I thought you were the best assassin in the world and could do those things in less in a minute.” He teased her.

“Stop right there! It’s the life of our family we’re talking about. John and Rosie, they need to be safe, so I can’t just go there with my lovely smile and kill him.”

“Oh Miss Watson I know you can do it even without smile.” He answered, looking at the red house.

A Few days earlier

She sent that CD to him after her “death”, he knew that it was the only way to save her family. He had done that too, saved the one he loved and Mary. Rosamund was in the same position this time. She was at Appledore before he even started to think about Charles Augustus Magnussen. He told her about his brother, he was his insurance, if anything had happened to Charles, his brother would have taken care to introduce Mary Watson or Rosamund Mary to the world. He had a AGRA pendrive, he knew how to use the informations to hurt not only Mary, but first of all John and Rosie.

She knew that she couldn’t kill Lars being alive. He needed to know that he was safe, people lost vigilance when they thought nothing could happen to them. Mary didn’t want to involve anyone, but without some support from Sherlock, she could fail her family.

She sent him the CD with the clue on it. Hell. She said “Go to Hell Sherlock” and those four words should be enough for him to find her.

They met six days ago in one of the cafe, they both knew what they needed to do, but none of them said it out loud. The weather was cold, freezing wind was whipped his face, only the sound of the doorbell announced that someone came to the cafe. He sat in front of her, Sherlock recognized her right away even when she had a long black wig.

“I was hoping you got the message” She hugged him tightly.

“You are not the only person who wants me to go to hell, but I get the point of that.” He smiled.

“What about John? Doesn’t he suspect of anything?”

“He blames me for your death. I get it, he lost the love of his life and now he needs to change everything.”

“We both know that it’s for his own good. Don’t worry, when we finish here, you won’t be the one John hates so much. I’m his assassin wife who faked her death to kill someone.”

“You won. So do we have a plan or do we just go there, get back AGRA and go home?”

“Oh Sherlock, you are brilliant, but if it takes to planning a murder, you have a lot to learn.” she said, getting up from the chair.

Epletre- house of Lars Magnussen

Entering this old, red house was easier than both of them had thought. As a businessman, Lars Magnussen needed to make better parties and better interests. The house was open to every man or woman who wanted to support the Magnussen company. It would be too easy to enter the room as donors so Mary and Sherlock needed to be the people who spent more time at the house. Both of them were hired as staff, any of the guests couldn’t recognize them in tight tuxedos with trays in their hands. It was the only way to stay there when everyone left the house, Mary and Sherlock were lucky that Lars didn’t have a wife or babies. Both of them were telling themselves that that was just another death, another death to the bad man.

There were only them, two of them waiting for the last breath of the man who could ruin their lives forever. They planned it long before, every move, every step was considered. Every time Lars took a bit of a drink, some small part of the sleeping pills were circulating in his blood.

He went upstairs, leaving both of them. His eyes were heavy, he couldn’t undress himself from the jacket. Lars looked at the people who entered the room, man and the woman were standing now in his bathroom, both of them dressed in black. He sat on the bed, trying to force his brain to think.

“You’re not staff.” he whispered.

“No. You know why we’re here. We can make it quick or we can spend another few hours here.” she said.

“What do you want!” he screamed.

“Where do you keep the AGRA pendrive?” Sherlock asked.

“So, that’s what this is all about, you won’t kill me if I won’t give you that.” he smiled.

“You misunderstood me. We will kill you. The point is if you want to suffer. Give us a pendrive and all the copies.” Mary said.

“She is a murderess, but you mister Holmes, you killed my brother, but I understand it, he was…what can I say? A pain in the ass.”

“Give it to her or you will be the next brother I kill.” 

“Second drawer from the left.” Lars said, laying on the bed.

They were standing in exactly the same place, where only hours ago they were observing Lars Magnussen. Mary looked at the hill, where the big red house with big windows was now on fire. People were screaming, some of them trying to quench the fire, some of them looking for the host of the house. Both of them look at each other, thinking how their lives would change after this murder they committed.

“You’re safe now.” Sherlock whispered, holding the pendrive. 

“We all are.” she answered, getting in the car.

3 months later…

“Did you know that Lars Magnussen was killed 3 months ago? He was the brother of Charles Magnussen.” John said, putting the paper on the table.

“Oh. How did it happened?” Sherlock asked.

“He probably burned in his house, the police doesn’t know if someone helped him.” he answered, “Goodbye my little princess.” he kissed Rosie for goodbye. “Mrs Hudson, if it’s a problem, I can find a nanny for her.”

“Don’t be silly. She is such a sweetheart. Why you need a nanny if you have us?”

“Thank you. I will be back at 5pm.” he said, leaving the house.

“You need to tell him!” Mrs Hudson shouted.

“We will in the right time.” Sherlock answered,

“He is so depressed after his wife died, but he doesn’t have to..”

“I know. But we need to make sure that they are safe.”

The doorbell rang ending the conversation. They both knew that all that happened to John wasn’t fair, but protecting him was the only thing they wanted to do.

“How is my little pumpkin?” Mary asked, taking Rosie from mrs Hudson.

“John will be back at 5pm.” Sherlock said.

“So we have plenty of time for playing.”

“Mary…” Sherlock started.

“I know…We need to end this, but I am scared that he…that he hates me.”

“He loves you and Rosie. He couldn’t just hate you.” he smiled.

“So…how should the dead wife come back from the dead?” she asked.

“Well, it’s easy. She should do this in public place, if it turns out that her husband can have a heart attack. She should look nice, and maybe, just maybe, the best friend of her husband could ask him to the restaurant and maybe she just show up there.” he smiled.

“You didn’t just say that I should do exactly the same thing as his “best death for a moment” friend?” she asked.

“Yes. Because you, my dear, are “death for a moment assassin wife”.


End file.
